


carve your own heart out

by anupturnedboat



Category: Hindsight - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, Second Chances, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anupturnedboat/pseuds/anupturnedboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s a silly, stupid girl, a lonely one too.  That’s how she ends up on the roof, in the cold, with only her killer byline to keep her company. </p><p>Post 1x9</p>
            </blockquote>





	carve your own heart out

Becca knows she is ridiculously earnest. It’s a stupid nervous tic she can’t control when things are falling apart, which, by the way, they always are.

It’s why she says all the wrong things at all the wrong times. It's why she fucks things up with Andy, why she breaks Sean's heart for good. It’s why Paige busts her when she’s trying not to look at Kevin. This tidal wave of unease washing over her, because damn it, when he is across the room looking at her like _that_ all resolve to change her past mistakes sort of floats right of her mind.

And uggh Kevin! He is almost as bad as she is with his perpetual lovesick glances and tentative smiles. She keeps wondering if it had always been like this in that other life. Or if this is a by-product of her fucking with the space-time continuum because they aren’t supposed to meet for another eight years. And she doesn’t remember it feeling like _this_ the first time around.

Until the moment he'd shown up too early, she'd convinced herself she had time to get her head and her heart on the same page. That she'd never have to tell Lolly the awful truth a second time because she'd be strong enough to be immune to future Kevin.

But then there hadn't been enough time, and he'd been years too early.

She’s a silly, stupid girl, a lonely one too. That’s how she ends up on the roof, in the cold, with only her killer byline to keep her company.

Until Kevin walks right through the open door, insistent on repeating a history they don't have yet. She can tell. She avoids his eyes, and it's all strange currencies, versions of herself trying to alter the inexorable pull of destiny.

“Do you believe in alternate universes?” Kevin asks like he knows her secret.

_Yes._

"I don't know, maybe."

You'd think knowing the consequences, the terrible carved out feeling in her heart, would give her the strength to stop him cold. Stop him from touching her, from leaning in. But knowing the consequences doesn't change a damn thing.


End file.
